LL c13s02
Text Scrivy and Luna sat silently together on top of the cliff above their cottage… but when the male glanced down, he realized that there was no vast Everfree Forest beneath them… only a sea of darkness. Just as above, the moon was in the sky, but the stars weren't arranged in any actual constellations… only a wild spiral that spun ever outwards from the vast white iris of the night. "Have we died?" "Perhaps. Perhaps not." Luna murmured softly, squeezing his hoof gently with her own where they were entangled… and then she smiled a little over at him, and he gazed at her softly, smiling a bit as she reached her other hoof up to touch quietly against the black pearl hanging around her neck as she met his eyes quietly. "But whatever happens, Scrivener Blooms… we do it together. I will not permit thee to sacrifice thyself for me… not now, not ever again. We do all together, and perhaps it is selfish… but I will not let thee die alone." "Luna, I wanted to save you…" Scrivy said quietly, looking down and closing his eyes, and then he smiled faintly as he felt her glare at him. "I know. I know. But if things had been reversed…" "Then I would have forced thee to strike me down, yes. But no more, Scrivener Blooms…" Luna looked up silently towards the night sky, her starlight mane floating backwards quietly as she said softly: "We live and die together now. We are two bodies, yes… but the same blood flows inside our veins… and now, we share the same soul." Scrivy looked at her sharply, and she smiled a little, gazing at the moon quietly before she returned her eyes to his, saying softly: "I love thee, Scrivener Blooms. I love thee with all my heart and more. And I do not fear what this means for me… or for thee. To save thee, I have mixed our spirits and souls together… when we dream, we will share dreams. When you bleed, I shall bleed. When I smile, you shall smile. Yes, thou cannot use my magic, and I cannot write epic poems… but through each other, we can use one-another's skills and talents, and share in one another's victories and failings. We exist together, forever now." She stopped, then blushed a little, glancing down and murmuring: "I… I know that it is selfish. It is awfully, horribly selfish. Thou canst never be rid of me now… perhaps, in reality, this was only another of the workings of Nightmare Moon from deep inside me, as I have undoubtedly spread my darkness all the deeper into thy soul now, and how she has always wished to possess thee deeper, in this way that never can thou be without us now…" "What, did you inherit my ability to be self-loathing, too?" Scrivy asked flatly, and Luna laughed a little at this before she blushed when he leaned over and hugged her fiercely, saying quietly: "Weren't we as one before? What changes now?" "Nothing, Scrivener Blooms, except that we shall either both live, or both die." Luna whispered back, hugging him fiercely in return before she closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards, the two curling tighter together before she smiled faintly, and as they pulled apart, she met his eyes and said quietly: "Does thou remember Celestia's words?" "All too clearly. It seems… bright in my mind, somehow. Our mind?" he ventured, and Luna nodded to him, the male grimacing before he made a face at her… and she rolled her eyes before he asked finally: "Did you see that?" "In a sense. Just as thou knows intuitively now what I think… I can see the same. We may share thoughts with practice, I think." Luna paused meditatively. "But 'tis only instinct that speaks. I never believed I would ever… perform such a deep pact, after all. Tampering with souls was what transformed Ignominious into the monster he became." She stopped, then smiled a little, and flicked her horn outwards… and a piece of folded parchment appeared in the air in front of them before it unfolded and quietly floated in front of Scrivener… and as they pressed their sides together, he reached up to take it quietly, Luna leaning against his shoulder and wrapping a forelimb around him as he smiled a little and glanced at her… and when she nodded, he read softly: "'I am writing this entry on the magic of friendship regarding two ponies who have affected me in a very strange, particular way. Who fill me with joy and sorrow, and who I constantly find myself craving the companionship and company of. Yet from observing their relationship, and from learning more and more about them… I've come to understand that if I ever want to truly understand the magic of friendship, what it is, what it means, how it can be such a powerful force… I must be willing to tell them the truth, even when I know it may hurt them. "'I am sure by now it is clear of whom I speak: my sister, Luna, and her husband, Scrivener Blooms. I have come to consider him my brother… not simply my brother-in-law, not simply my sister's husband, but a male truly worthy of respect. In the old days, he would have been considered nothing more than a slave-hoof, and I had my doubts about his worthiness to be my sister's beloved at first… and yet now I understand that their relationship is deeper than this. That they give strength to each other that could never exist otherwise. And I even admit that I'm jealous of Luna… and yet I feel great sympathy for her, too. "'I have not told her this… but neither her nor myself are capable of bearing foals. We are ancient, powerful beings, blessed by the Horses of Heaven and what gods may roam alongside them… but all things come at a cost. Yet still… I can't bring myself to tell her. And moreover, now that darkness has surged upwards throughout the world… part of me says that to tell her now would be too cruel, and would distract her from what she needs to focus on, protecting Equestria. Protecting the innocent. "'And part of me, a part I once called childish, tells me that to not tell her is worse. And I realized, after much meditation, that this was true: so I have decided to speak with her at length… but if that opportunity does not present itself, or should something happen… I have still written it here, so it may be shared with her at the discretion of my student, Twilight Sparkle, after she receives this journal. "'The more I think about this, though, the more I know it is unfair. The more I worry about my sister. The more I understand… how dearly I love her. And I love him, too, even, and value his opinion, and… his friendship. I will do anything and everything in my power to gather the information I can to see if there is any possible way for Luna to have a child. Once, she mocked me, asking if I would bear it myself, and I do not think she understands how gladly… I would. For her, I would do anything. For her, now that I understand what I have done… I would bow my head to her wishes, and allow her to plunge Equestria into night for a thousand years, if I thought it would make the nation know and appreciate how beautiful the darkness can be. And I am all to blame, for everything that has happened, for drowning the old stories out, for luring the ponies of this nation into a false sense of security… for killing Sleipnir, and Discord, and turning Luna into Nightmare Moon. She never would have been corrupted if I had simply let her choose, instead of making decisions for her, instead of deciding that I, Celestia, was worthy enough to be the Princess of the Sun… and she should be the Princess of the Night. "'I want to apologize to her. I want to tell her I love her. But every time I see her these days, I am afraid, and I become… imperious and cold and callous. I hate what I have done to her… and that I was never just 'sister' instead of 'big sister,' that I never bowed my head to learn what she had to teach until she was forced to knock me off my high perch… and then showed me mercy I didn't deserve. I love her. And I swear by the sun and moon and stars and the grim mountain peaks that mark my brother's grave… I shall march to Helheim if that is what it takes to give Luna and Scrivener Blooms even a slender chance of having a single foal… and it is from this I have realized that friendship and love are so powerful because they give you goals, and something to always drive towards in even the darkest of times… and that it can breathe life back into even the most callous of clockwork hearts.'" Scrivener quieted, then he gently let the parchment pages slip away… and the floated quietly into the darkness before he returned his eyes to Luna, the two looking at each other before he frowned a bit as his eyes roved upwards curiously, tilting his head as strange shapes and figures spilled across the night sky, glimmering quietly beneath the stars like curling serpents of light and shadow… and he asked curiously: "What are those?" "Lunar lights." Luna said softly, and she dropped her head against the side of his neck with a faint smile as the moon and stars began to slowly fade, as the cliffs beneath them were slowly but steadily swallowed up by shadow… and as the two curled together and watched the display of strange, glimmering lights above, she murmured: "We used to see them across Equestria now and then… like the trails left from the Horses of Heaven, calling us home to the Elysian Fields after a long, hard-fought battle, telling us… it's time to rest." "I like that." Scrivy said softly, and Luna smiled a little at him as they curled their bodies closer… and then the two shared a silent, soft kiss before they both gazed quietly upwards again, watching the lunar lights play through the nothingness above even as they were swallowed up in the nothingness below, until only darkness remained. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story